lustrum
by Arisa Okanaya
Summary: ini cerita tentang seorang pendusta yang egois. —oneshot, random, Kano, Ayano—


Aku tidak pernah membiarkan diriku percaya pada orang lain. Semua orang itu abu-abu, kau tidak akan tahu mereka seperti apa sebelum kau mengenal mereka lebih dalam. Aku pernah percaya pada orang lain, sepenuhnya percaya sebagaimana kau menceritakan semua cerita rahasiamu padanya. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia meninggalkanku.

Sejak itulah aku berhenti menaruh kepercayaan pada orang lain. Memang, aku dekat dengan banyak anak. Mereka menceritakan semua rahasianya padaku dan aku selalu mendengarkan apa yang mereka ceritakan padaku. Aku tersenyum untuk mereka. Aku selalu ada. Tapi aku menolak ketika mereka mulai menawarkan bantuan padaku.

…

_Ini cerita tentang 'aku'. Tentang seorang egois yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tentang seorang egois yang selalu berbohong akan dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

**lustrum**

Kagerou Project © Jin – Shidu – Wannyanpu

Kano Shuuya **.** Friendship – Drama – Family **.** T **.** Oneshot **.** Drabble

-Based on real life, sekalian curhat juga disini. Makanya Kano rada OOC gimana gitu. Maaf sebelumnya-

.

.

.

Orang-orang bilang aku egois. Tidak mau mengalah. Tidak mau mempedulikan orang lain. Memaksakan kehendak. Jadi aku hanya bisa tenggelam dan melihat semuanya sendirian. Tanpa dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Ya, aku egois.

Aku menyadari semuanya.

Dan karena aku egois, aku tidak mau menaruh secuil pun kepercayaanku kepada orang yang pertama kali kukenal. Aku tak mau menyesal kedua kalinya.

Aku tidak butuh siapapun. Mereka tak membutuhkanku juga. Jadi buat apa semua kepercayaan itu? Buanglah semuanya.

_Buang semuanya, bocah!_

**.**

"Kau bodoh, Shuuya. Kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpa orang lain."

Nada bicara itu menusukku. Jauh ke dalam lubuk hatiku. Tapi, sangat tak mungkin bukan, jika kutunjukkan ekspresiku yang sebenarnya? Jadi aku hanya tertawa pahit untuknya. Untuk seseorang yang sekarang mengetahui tempat pelarianku.

"Jika kau terus melarikan diri, kau tak akan dapat jawabannya."

Tamat.

Ia pergi. Kudengar derap langkah kakinya yang menuruni puing-puing bangunan. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia sudah menghilang. Pulang.

Kata-katanya benar. Ya, aku bodoh. Bodoh karena sudah mengorbankan orang lain demi keegoisanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh ini aku. Keegoisan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

Justru merekalah yang egois karena mereka tak mau dan tak bisa menerima keegoisanku. Benar, kan? Ah, aku mulai lagi.

**.**

"—E-eh, Kano-san dimana? Kok tiba-tiba nggak ada?"

"—Makan malamnya sudah hampir habis lho—"

"Dia sudah makan—er, tentu saja."

"—Benarkah?"

"Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan perutnya kosong sebelum pergi."

"—A-ah, sou."

Yang terakhir kurasakan adalah panas di mataku mulai memudar ketika aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berjalan menjauh.

**.**

Salah satu pemicu _bad mood_ku yang paling hebat adalah keramaian. Apalagi saat semua anggota Mekakushi Dan berkumpul.

"Kano-san, makan malamnya sudah siap lho." Itu suara Momo, adik Shintaro.

"Kano-san, ayo kumpul." Suara kecil seperti domba tercekik itu pasti suara Mary.

"Aku sudah lapar~ Hmm, Kido, kau masak apa?" Itu suara Seto yang sedang membuka pintu.

"Master, ayo kita makan, Master! Oiii, Master~!" Nah yang cerewet itu suara Ene, makhluk(?) yang berada dalam ponsel Shintaro.

Dan seperti biasa, aku akan mengikuti semangat mereka, mulai tersenyum dan ikut antusias pergi ke ruang makan, mengitari seluruh sudut meja dan memulai pembicaraan dengan berbagai topik. Aku menimpali bagaimana Ene mengeluh kepada Shintaro yang selalu lemot dan selalu menempel pada komputernya. Aku menegur Konoha yang sedang sibuk dengan negimanya.

Aku juga berusaha membantu Kido mengangkat panci panas berisi sup miso yang mengepul-ngepul, walaupun akhirnya aku ditendang juga karena Kido tidak yakin akan kemampuanku yang (juga) tidak meyakinkan.

Aku selalu ingin sendirian. Tapi dengan banyak orang baru yang datang ke tempat tinggal kami, aku rasa aku harus menghargai mereka dan tidak mendahulukan egoku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Terisolasi dengan orang-orang sekitarmu dan membuatmu terus-menerus mengenakan topeng yang sama setiap harinya itu menyakitkan. Kau dipaksa untuk tidak menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, itu kejam.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kugunakan adalah kebohongan.

**.**

Persimpangan yang sepi. Jalanan becek. Gerimis yang ditumpahkan dengan indah dari langit hitam.

Memasukkan tangan ke saku, aku menikmati bagaimana suasana tengah malam tanpa bulan ini seakan melingkupi seluruh bagian kota. Mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana dulunya diriku sering tenggelam dalam dunia gelap tanpa asal-usul.

Sembunyi di balik bayangan gedung-gedung tegap, gerimis mulai mereda. Aku menginjak salah satu genangan air setelah menatap pantulan seorang dengan mata rubah, menyeringai puas padaku. Kemudian melanjutkan langkah, menggerus kerikil-kerikil basah yang licin.

Sampai diantara puing-puing bangunan yang sudah tak terpakai—salah, tidak bisa dipakai lagi, aku berdiri ditumpukan paling tinggi. Puncak yang seakan bisa mengantarkanku menggapai bulan purnama yang sempurna. Kuning keemasan yang mistis—kalau aku tak salah lihat, namun penuh keanggunan itu pastinya menyimpan banyak misteri. Topeng. Bayangkan saja berapa banyak kejadian-kejadian tak masuk akal yang disaksikan oleh sang purnama. Mulai dari sindikat-sindikat yang mulai beroperasi di tengah malam hingga seorang gadis yang ditodongi pisau oleh beberapa perampok…. Yah, semuanya hanya pemandangan biasa bagiku. Tak ada perlu dan gunanya aku ikut campur, toh mereka juga tak mencampuri urusanku, bukan?

Setidaknya sampai saat ini, tak ada yang bisa menemukan sosok Kano Shuuya yang selalu melengang pergi setiap makan malam selesai dan pulang larut malam. Satu-satunya penjaga rahasia yang selalu kuandalkan walau secara tidak langsung adalah gadis penjaga markas satu itu. Aku yakin Kido Tsubomi tak akan memberitahu siapapun, aku bersumpah padanya karena aku percaya. Ia hanya satu dari segelintir orang yang kupercayai—harus kupercaya.

Segelintir yang kini tinggal sepersekiannya.

**.**

"Ne, kau mendengarkanku?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Sangat jelas, oneechan."

Angin sedingin es bertiup perlahan malam ini. Kulihat dari ujung mata, ujung-ujung syal merah berkibar dibawah sinar rembulan.

Bagai kaset rusak yang tersendat-sendat dan berputar ulang, ia datang. Seharusnya ia sudah ada dari tadi, tapi entah, ia datang pada _saat_nya. Ia membelakangiku dengan syal merahnya. Rambut gelapnya yang panjang menggelitiki pipiku, aroma tubuhnya yang kukenal dari kecil tercium jelas, dan suaranya timbul hilang ditelan angin.

Dari sini, bisa kudengar tawa renyahnya yang selalu kurindukan itu.

"Shuuya-chan, hmm, ada masalah lagi hari ini?"

"Oneechan sendiri ada urusan apa?" kutanya balik.

"Aah, tidak," kurasa ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku, karena suara seifuku yang bergerak, "aku tahu Shuuya-chan akan ke sini, jadi mengapa aku tak menemanimu saja?"

Kali ini aku yang tertawa, "Kau memang tak berubah, neechan."

"Tentu saja aku tak berubah. Aku yang justru _merubah_nya…."

Kami diam. Suara angin mendominasi suasana, membekukan kesunyian. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam dan terpaku, aku hanya bisa diam dihadapan orang ini. Aku tak akan bisa membantahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menyendiri lho, Shuuya-chan. Aku tidak yakin ada sesuatu yang buruk dengan teman-temanmu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyatakan semuanya baik-baik saja."

Lidahku kelu.

"Oh ya, Shuuya-chan, apa kau masih memakai _itu_?"

"Kau tahu, kurasa tidak banyak orang yang bisa memahamimu dibalik 'yang kau punya' itu. Menyimpan sendirian semua masalah dan penyesalan di balik topeng itu tidak baik lho."

Dan ia masih terus melanjutkan.

"Ah, bukankah neechan sudah berulang kali mengatakan ini?"

Ia berkata-kata seolah ia menatap langit dan meratapi sifat buruk adiknya yang tak akan pernah berubah ini. Aku menyesal telah membuatmu kecewa, neechan.

"Bukankah lebih baik mengatakannya pada Tsubomi-chan atau Kousuke-kun? Kalian saudara, bukan?"

Ada dinding kesenyapan yang memisahkan kami setelah orang ini mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Kudengar ia menghela napas berat kemudian ada suara seifuku bergerak lagi. Sementara bayang-bayang syal merah masih melambai di belakangku.

"Eeeeeh, mengapa tidak bersuara sama sekali?"

Dia tampaknya sedang menoleh ke arahku saat ini.

"Etto—aku salah mengucapkan kata-kata ya?"

Ia terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, persis seperti yang ia lakukan dulu sewaktu ia sudah tak punya ide lagi untuk membuat kami bertiga—adik-adiknya, tertawa.

Aku tersenyum, sedikit tertawa, "Bukan begitu kok, neechan—Ah, neechan…. Apakah neechan berpikir aku ini egois?"

"Ah, souka. Sebenarnya aku ini juga egois, kok."

"Eh?"

"Hmm." Ia terlihat mengiyakan. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau ini adikku, Shuuya-chan, jadi, bukan salahmu kalau kau memiliki sifat itu."

Ah? Kurasa mataku melebar. Dan kurasa kulit pipiku terangkat, walau hanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana neechan bisa jadi orang egois?"

"Aku sudah memaksa kalian semua larut dalam masalah dan kesedihan yang bahkan akulah penyebab semua itu—secara tak langsung. Kurasa kau tahu maksudku Shuuya-chan."

"Seseorang egois itu sudah pasti, tapi jangan biarkan sifat egoismu itu membuatmu tak percaya pada mereka. Kau boleh tak memercayai siapapun, tapi pada akhirnya, merekalah tempatmu pulang."

"Aku tak memaksamu melepas topeng itu kok, aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi jauh, jaaaaauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, kau ingin ada yang mendengar suara hatimu yang sebenarnya, bukan?"

Entah dorongan dari mana, aku merasa angin malam kali ini tak begitu dingin. Dadaku terasa hangat begitu ujung syal itu membelai pipiku kemudian menghilang. Ingin aku menangkapnya, tapi syal itu sudah dibawa angin kesana kemari.

"Aku di sini Shuuya-chan, kakakmu akan selalu disini mendengarkan suara hatimu yang tak terdengar itu."

Tubuhku hangat. Seluruh beban yang menjerat tubuhku seolah-olah mencair tak bersisa. Mataku menghangat perlahan, kurasa ada setitik air di sana.

"Nah, bagaimana? Apakah aku sudah bisa mendengar suaramu sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tercekat. Aku tak bisa bersuara.

"H-hai, neechan."

"Kurasa itu artinya kau sudah baikan, ya." Neechan tertawa kecil.

Sesaat sebelum kusadari, ia sudah berada di sampingku dan menerawang. Dalam gelak kecilnya, ia menatapku. Bola mata gelap, namun jernih.

"Jadilah, anak yang baik, ne, Shuuya-chan?"

Ia mengangkat satu telunjuknya dan menempatkannya di depan bibirnya. Kemudian tersenyum seperti biasa, senyum yang sama untuk kami bertiga dulu, dan tanpa aba-aba pun, aku mengikutinya. Walau kurasa ini sudah terlalu terlambat.

Ia tertawa kecil lagi sebelum akhirnya kusadari ia telah berbalik membelakangiku dan pergi menjauh.

"Neechan?"

"Hmm?" ternyata ia masih belum jauh.

"Arigatō….."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Jaa ne, Shuuya-chan."

Kudengar gemeretak puing bebangunan yang dilewati. Lama-kelamaan, suara itu menghilang dan menghilang.

Purnama mulai tenggelam.

**.**

"Haaah… Kau beruntung ya, Shuuya, padahal aku juga ingin bertemu Ayano-nee. Tak kusangka kau yang dipilihnya."

Aku menoleh sekilas.

Menatap nanar pada senyum tulus yang tak pernah terlihat beberapa tahun terakhir.

**.**

"Ouch! Siapa sih yang menaruh botol-botol minyak goreng ini sembarangan?"

"Oi Seto, biasanya kan kau membeli perlengkapan dapur. Iya kan?"

"Ah, bukan aku yang membelinya sungguh. Tiga hari ini aku belum pergi ke supermarket."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Danchou-saaan~ Aku taruh minyak gorengnya disini ya? Katanya Seto-san sih, bukan dia yang membeli ini."

"Ah benar juga! Minyak goreng cadangannya juga sudah habis."

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Jadi siapa yang beli ya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin Konoha? Atau Shintaro….?"

"-_-"

"?"

"…"

"Oh iya, Kano-san dimana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena pada akhirnya, aku memang sudah sewajarnya tak bisa berubah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**


End file.
